Akatsuki Today
by Zanox
Summary: Konan is the only female Akatsuki member and is partnered with Pein.What will happen after they gathered all the latest Akatsuki members?Will there be another to come?
1. Chapter 1

Not much has changed and not much time has passed since they recruited the last member to

join their organization,known as the Akatsuki.Deep in the depths of the homebase of the

Akatsuki,a new functioning was begining.It started from one end to the next,and it all began

here.Konan,the Leader's partner,known for her unmistakable jutsus,was in her room getting

ready for the night to come.She was just now getting dressed in her light blue kimono when she

heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"she inquired.

The door opened to reveal a tall musculine man who had on the his orange obi on.He glance at

her,feeling uneasy about this situation.

"It's only I,Konan..."Pein said as he quietly closed the door behind him as he walked towards

his partner.

Konan,relieved,sat on her bed and motioned Pein to sit next to her.

"What's the matter Leader-sama?Is everything alright?"she questioned respectively,not daring

to insult her partner and leader of the Akatsuki.He sat down by her and reached out to tough her

lovely face.She blushed,not knowing why he was acting so perculiar.It didn't seem right at all..it's

as if he's turned over a new leaf.Nevertheless,she reached out her hand too,resting it on his face

gently,not wanting to cause him pain.There eyes fixed on each other began to grow bigger feeling

uneasiness throughout their bodies.

"Go ahead and tell me why you're in here,Leader-sama!"she exclaimed,blushing fully red.

"I-I don't know what to say,Konan...I think-I think I love you..."he paused,realizing now of what

he had said.It was all very true.She was gorgeous and very talented.Her jutsus were absolutely

amazing and he wanted more.Konan,shocked by what he had said,sat there for a moment,and

then...they kissed.It was a kiss like no other,full of passion and forgiveness,nevertheless.After

what seemed like forever to them,they broke the kiss,gasping for air to come into their bodies.

"I love you too...my Danna..."

They hugged each other with passion,sending goosebumps down their bodies,feeling very

happy that they both found their true love.


	2. Chapter 2

Morng came and the sun shone out red and violent as ever.It was the morning after they

told each other about how much they loved each other.The rays hit the curtains of the room

where we find them still asleep in the silken bed.The two of them,still wearing their clothes

from last night,slept peacefully,cuddled up next to each other.

Outside though,a very unhappy Kakuzu walked up and down the entrance with an upset look

on his face.

"Grr...why'd I buy those useless barstools when I could've just bought some more sake

for myself..."

Meanwhile,still in bed,Pein slowly came to his senses,peering through his exhausted eyes.

Who would've known how long they stayed up last night.He opened his eyes to see a

very happy Konan next to him,still asleep.He was imagining what had happened that

night,telling her that he loved her and that in turn,she loved him back.'I wonder when

we'll get to do some more passion together?'he wondered reaching out his hand to

stroke her sleepless form.Unknown to Pein however,Konan was now awake and when

he toughed her she moaned,opening her eyelids slowly.

"Dana?Why are you looking at me like that?"Konan replied weakly.

Pein couldn't speak...he just watched her,blushing intently.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you up Konan.I'm sorry..."

But before he knew what was happening,she kissed him with even more passion

than before.He blushed,and withought thinking,he reached over and touched her

face.They soon,however,broke their kiss once more,gasping for air.Konan got

up slowly and went to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower before going

downstairs for breakfast.

After both of them got dressed,they set off down to the kitchen,finding it empty

as expected.Pein told them that they were to go on two missiona.Find the nine-tailed

fox for their next sealing,or gather info on their enemies.the two partners sat down at

the bar,looking fondly at each other."So tell me Dana...what do you think of me?"

she inquired,still gazing at his handsome face.Pein looking doubtfully,couldn't

find anything to say,but instead he pressed his body against hers.She,feeling

his warm body against hers,felt goosebumps down her back.She had never been

this close to him since ever.As time went by,the sun now going down,theywent to

the living room and wait for the other members to return.After what seemed like

forever,they all came back,dirty and hurt with blood stains on their cloak.Every

last one of them just ploped on the two couches,exhausted as ever.They had

no luck finding any information,except that they found out that the Nine-Tailed

Fox boy lived in Konohagure,the Village Hidden in the Leaves.The leader agreed

allowing them to do whatever needed to be done tonight.They bowed and went

up to their rooms,mostly to take a warm soothing shower.After all of them

closed their doors shut,Pein and Konan went back up to their room,waiting for

the dark of night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

That night,soon after all were asleep,they left to their to their room,getting ready for bed.

Pein was by his dresser,who had on his favorite obi,while Konan was on the bed humming

to herself.Konan had on a beautiful blue kimono that matched her lovely eyes and hair.

Konan,who was still humming,laid down on the bed waiting for her Danna to sleep next to her.

Unfortunately for her,Pein was waiting for the stars to come out.He looked curiously out the

window,making remarks in his mind for the night to come quickly.After of thinking for awhile,

Konan made her way behind Pein,watching him carefully.'Gosh...he's so handsome tonight...'

she thought.Pein,who turned around,put his arms around her silk kimono.He loved her so

much that unknown to him,Konan hugged him too and before long they were kissing intently.

They broke their kiss soon after,gasping for breathe.then in a whisper,she said.

"What is it that you want so much,my Danna?Why did you continue to look so seriously

at the night sky?"Pein couldn't say anything or even make it into words,but he somehow knew

how to tell her what he wanted.He snaked his hand behind her back.As he did that though,

Konan,unknowingly,pressed her body against his,feeling his absolute passion.He whinned

suddenly,at her tough...

Pein smiled,gently rubbing his partner's shoulders,massaging her.He kissed her around the

the neck soflty,nibbling her ever so often."I love you so much,"he whispered to her.Konan

arched under his arms,making him caress her so,and lifted her hand to his lovely face.

"I love you too...my Danna..."she whispered back,still wearing her kimono.She moaned

softly as he kissed her,holding him close to the point of bruising.

"I love you more than you'll ever know,Danna!"she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

He leaned his body onto her hand with a smile."I hope this never changes."He whispered

quietly to her,gently pulling her head down in a deep,passionate kiss.He moaned softly as

his tongue explored her mouth,while his free hand roamed down to stoke her leg.With that

kiss,she claimed his mouth her own,moaning into the kiss as her hands began to

unbutton his obi,while her tongue was licking designs across Pein's own mouth.He then

yanked his mesh shirt free as she ran her hands through his spiky red hair.

She whined hungrily into his mouth,loving his mouth against her hot skin.His tongue

kept massaging her own as it explored every part of her mouth,wanting to taste it all.

Well the minute he did that,one of his hands held her head lightly against his own,while

the other traced a line from her neck down to her stomach,opening her loose kimono

as it passed.His hand then circled her stomach lightly as the kiss continued.

They broke the kiss quickly to catch a deep breathe and then kissed once more with more

passion than ever,as Pein's hand traveled lower.Goosebumps rose on her exposed flesh,

while hr hands left a trace of caressing "kisses" along his shoulders and down his back.

She moaned as the goosebumps rattled her spine of the hungry anticipation.Pein moved his

hands don to unbuckle his pants and shed them as well as his boxers in one fell swoop.He

then moaned into their kiss once more as he pressed himself against her,wanting to feel

her body against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

A hand snaked down between Konan's legs to rub at her panties,while the other moved

up to caress her breasts.She let out an eye-widening gasp,arching under the touch.She

trembled and her hand snaked between them,running light nails down Pein's heated

skin."Danna..."she whispered.Pein moaned as her nails slid over him,while moving

his hand to unbuckle and remove her bra.They then ran downher sides,following

every curve to hook around her panties and pull them down her legs.

He let a hand slide between her legs again,a finger teasing at her lower hips.She

let out a muffled scream at the taunt,bucking dangerously close to the finger tips.

"Danna!!!"she whined."You are so cute,Konan-chan,"he whispered up to her as he let

his finger slide into her slowly.He left it inside of her for a few moments before slowly

removing it again and placing both hands on her hips,while laying her on the bed.Pein

grinned down at her,standing fully erect above entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth."Mmmm!"she whined pushing herself into a

comfortable position with him inside her.She sat on the silky bedsheets,writhing in

pleasure.She caressed Pein's face,running her fingers over his lips.She licked her

own.He moaned at her sudden mounting,shivering in pleasure as she engulfed him.

He sucked on her fingers like lollipops as they ran over his lips.His body started to

buck up into hers slowly,wanting to feel her body as it slid up and down on him.

He smirked up to her between moans.She whimpered,sweat-slicked skin clinging to

him.She propped herself up weakly as she sat on his lap,wincing at the great pleasure

up to the hilt."Mmm...danna!" she mewed."Ahh!"he groaned as he began to rock into

her faster,caressing her breast with one hand."I'm here..."he chuckled,arching his

back in pleasure as he moved inside her.He drowned out everything but her,as if

she was the only thing other than himself in the world.She pressed heated lips

against his Adam's apple as her hands clung to his hair,"Nnn..."she whinned

as one thrust sent shivers down her body.Her hand travelled from the back

of his neck and sown his back,feeling every muscle,dip and curve.She sucked

gently on his neck,her tongue playing as she made tiny moans of pleasure for

him."Mmm!"she tightened her legs around him,opening her eyes wide as a

strangled gasp whistled through her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

He arched even more at her touches,exposing his neck freely to her attentions.

"Mmm..."he moaned as she tightened he grip around his body,adding to the

pleasure of his rythmic thrusts.His breathing became louder and more sporadic

as he felt te pleasure build up inside him,begging for release.His hands moved

back to her waist to firmly grip her once again.She made a sniffling noise that

sounded like she had been crying,but it was only because air refused to come

through her mouth.Pressure was building,blood was boiling,her body clung

to his.A bright red hickey lay on her lover's neck."Sorry Danna,"she whispered,

touching it gently."It's fine,"he reassured her in a strangled whisper,the best

he could do between gasps and moans.As his body continued to buck

against hers,he felt himself nearing the edge,waves of pleasure dimming all

his other senses.He pulled her against him,wanting her as close as possible

to him.She held him close."Pein-danna!"she moaned into his ear,bucking

hard against his.Lights exploded in her eyes and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Aaahhh..."she groaned,leaning her head on his.


	8. Chapter 8

The sudden tightening of her body combined with the lubrication was enough to push

him over."Konan-chan..."he cried,as he twitched inside her,his load shooting into her

and mixing with her juices that already clung to their thighs.Feeling his body shake

and grow weak,he held her gently in his arms and waited for the waves of passion

to pass."I love you,"he whispered gently,leaning against the bed."I love you too,"

she whispered,licking his neck like a cat as she nuzzled him,leaning downward

so he could wrap his arms around her.Pein smirked as he wrapped his arms

around her."I told you you'd like our remodeled bedrooms.And Kakuzu thought

beds were a waist of money..."he smirked as he held her close to him.She laid

dpwn letting him look at her faminine body.He laid ontop of her,leaving his body

inside her.Pein slowly sat up,still inside her body,as he pulled her legs passed

him.He gasped as his body throbbed deeper inside her.She then held her arms

out and held on to his back as they stared at each other.They then,slowly,released

and crawled into the sheets hugging each other with their last passional kiss.They

gave out and fell asleep.They both had enjoyed their first night of passion,but what

would come of it later?


	9. Chapter 9

Months soon passed after they had their first passion.It was morning,the young fiery

sun slowly rising,making a gorgeous sunrise.It slowly rose gaining brightness to the

world,as morning came.The young couple were in their bed fast asleep,still dreaming

of the ast few months they had together.Pein was snuggled up against Konan,stirring

from his sleep as the sunlight basked through the curtains of the room.He slowly

opened his eyes,seeing his lover still fast asleep.He snuggled even more warming

her intently.Unknown to him though,Konan was already awake.She moaned gradually,

snuggling up closer to her danna."Morning hunny..."she purred.Pein slowly placed his

hand under her chin."Good morning my Konan."Their eyes met as they stared with

passion at one another,both lips pressed against one another's mouth as they brought

their bodies even closer.They soon broke their kiss,gasping for air.Konan sat up and

with one swift move,gathered up her clothes ,put them in the basket,got her some

clean clothes,and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.Pein,still in bed,

sat up and put his boxers back on.He was still imagining Konan's feminine body from

the previous nights that they had passion with one another.An hour passed and both

partners were fully dressed,ready for the day to end.They both walked down to the

kitchen,seeig nobody as they had expected.Most of the members were sent off,

by either Pein or Tobi,to go capture the jinchuurikis.


	10. Chapter 10

Konan sat on the barstool watching Pein cooking breakfast,which was banana muffins.

He got out two plates and napkins from the bottom cabinet,while watching the muffins

bake in the oven."Those look delicious my love,"Konan said watching her partner

intently."You really think so Konan-chan?"he questioned,blushing red all over his

face.Pein took the well-done muffins out of the oven.He then got up on the barstool

and gave the two muffins for her to eat."Bone appetite my love!"he said expectaneously.

Konan blushed intently as he put the plate of muffins infront of her and then...he kissed

her."Mmm..."she moaned as she explored his mouth,while touching his gorgeous face

in return.As they broke their kiss,she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and felt quite

nervous.She felt like she was about to gurgitate on the floor.She asked him,"I-I gotta go

to the restroom for a second.I'll be right back-"She rushed into the restroom and looked

into the mirror.'What's wrong with me?Why am I feeling strange and nervous all of the

sudden.She froze for a moment thinking deeply.She placed her hand inside her shirt

on her stomach.As she placed it on her stomach she found out.Instead of feeling her

usual flat and muscular tuumy,she felt a round bulge and as she felt it...she felt

movement."I'm...I'm pregnant!"she cried with joy.


	11. Chapter 11

After what seemed like minutes on end,Pein went to the door to see if his beloved

Konan was okay.He knocked nervously at the door."Are you alright my dear?"

Konan slowly opened the door and hugged him."Everything's find my love!"She

kissed him and whispered in his ear."Everything's fine my love!'She took his hand

and they rushed together back to the bedroom.They stopped at the large mirror

and Konan pulled up her shirt and placed Pein's hand on her tummy.While

he stood there not noticing of what she wanted him to feel,she whispeed in

his ear."I'm pregnant and we're going to have a baby soon..."Pein's jaw dropped

as she finished her sentence.'A-a baby..."he thought.After a few seconds,he

kissed her on the lips with surprising passion.He was so happy for her,yet that

would mean that they'll have to work harder than ever to get ready for the

boirth of this youngling..He stopped the kiss and breathed deeply,feeling his

heart pound louder and louder."That's wonderful my love!"Just then they heard

the door open to find Zetsu walking in."Umm..."They let go of each other and

stood there embarrased.Zetsu,shocked at seeing his leader with Konan,tip-toed

silently out of the room and closed the door.As they heard the footsteps slowly

leaving,Pein grabbed Konan's hand and they both went back to their kiss.

It was late afternoon,all the members were fast asleep.Pein and Konan was

looking out the window still holding hands.They then both without thinking,began

to take each other's clothes off.Pein,who stood behind Konan,put his hands on her

stomach.'She was right...'he thought,now feeling movement in her belly.He then

knelt down infront of her and put his ear to where the movement was.The bulge

moved again..."Congratulations my Konan!"he cried out,hugging herHe stood up

with one swift move,kissed her on the lips,raising their passion once more.In the

leader's mind he thought deeply.'What do I tell the others and how will they react

to this?'


End file.
